Lucy Heartfelia stuck in Wonderland
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Lucy Heartfelia, a celestial wizard, falls into the earth and lands in a clock ticking world called Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**So I made the Soul Eater Alce in Wonderland story. And I said hey! Why don't I make one for Fairy Tail. I think that wll be my thing. Making tv shows and use a them like alice in wonderland. Well... STORY TIME! **

**... **

Lucy ran out of Fairy Tail, her face bright with a smile. She ran towards her apartment building. It was the dead of night and she was dead tired. But something caught her eye. There was a hole in the ground, right near her favorite tree in the park. It was very small but bigger than any normal hole.

Lucy walked over to the hole and walked on top of it... Hmm... Maybe a mole dug this hole. Lucy was lost in thought but the ground suddenly shook and she was dropped into the hole. Filled with clocks and swirls... This was terrifying. She kept falling and falling and falling. Her screams were echoing everywhere.

It hurt her ears but she couldn't stop.

Lucy stared down and saw a green tile flooring. She magically landed on her two feet without it hurting at all.

Something didn't feel right. Her outfit had changed. Her hair was down with a black headband with a bow was in her hair. She had a blue dress on that was covered by a silk apron. She had high knee socks that were all white and black high heels on. Her guild mark was still on her hand though.

Lucy looked around and saw beige walls with strips of green and red on them. There were 7 doors. Each painted a different color. Red, Blue, Purple, Pink, Orange, Yellow, and Green. Clocks were hung up everywhere and her spirit Horologium was standing right next to her "Tic-toc" It said.

"My clock Spirit? What are you doing here?" The clock stared at her "We are all over Lucy. Once you find us, we are yours and we will take your orders. Dreadfully sorry if you don't like this"

It didn't bother her, she just needed to find someone. Lucy soon saw bunny ears. The bunny ears was showing from the top of a closet. "Stupid clock. Why won't you work?" Lucy heard Natsu's voice. _Natsu's here? _Lucy ran over to where the bunny ears were and saw Natsu. He was the one with the bunny ears. Natsu stared at Lucy with confused eyes. He wore a white dress shirt with a red trench coat over it. Natsu had on a blue bow tie and beige dress pants. He had on black dress shoes. "Who are you?" Natsu asked.

Lucy stared at Natsu, He has wearing a black hat with his ears popping out of the sides "Natsu? Why do you have bunny ears?"

Natsu stared at her "How do you know my name?" He walked around her. Lucy noticed that he had a little tail.

"It's me Lucy. We go to a guild together. Fairy Tail?"

"Doesn't ring a bell" Natsu shrugged and looked away.

Lucy crossed her arms and mocked Natsu. Natsu took out his pocket watch and threw it at the ground, he stomped on it and it soon began to burst into flames. "I hate watches and clocks" Natsu turned his head and stared at the clock spirit and his jaw dropped.

Lucy sighed and asked Natsu "Where are we?" She stared into his olive green eyes.

Natsu fixed his bow tie and clapped his hands together once and then patted her on top of the head. His ear twitched and he smiled very big "Why... In Wonderland of course."

_Wonderland? _

**... **

**Hi guys. Hope you enjoyed that! I know I did. There will be no hints on who's who but I will have every character from Alice in Wonderland in this story. Do me a favor and watch "STABBED" by tomska on youtube. A bu-bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**back from TENNIS camp ! WOOOOOOH! I actually had fun. Getting my swings on. WOOT WOOT! On with ze story! **

**... **

Lucy stared at Natsu in confusion. "Wonderland? As in Alice in Wonderland?" Natsu gave her a confused look "What do you mean? I've never seen an Alice before. Are... Are you an Alice?"

Lucy sighed "No Natsu. Like I said, my name is Lucy. And Alice is a name, not a creature" Natsu nodded.

"So how do we get out of here?" Lucy asked. She did not like this Natsu. Though, he's adorable as a bunny. "Through the door. Wow Lucy, are you usually this dumb?" Natsu tilted his head to the side. Lucy got angry "I'M SMARTER THAN YOU, YOU DAMN RABBIT!" Wait. Lucy knew who Natsu was. He was the white rabbit.

Natsu rolled his eyes "I have nothing to do so I'll show you around." Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and they both walked out of a giant gold gate. A gentle breeze hit their faces and the smell of roses followed. Lucy walked out and stepped on the wet green grass.

The place was beautiful. Red flowers everywhere. It was as if they were in a tropical rain forest but clocks hung from each branch and birds sang in only one key.

"It's amazing!" Lucy jumped up.

"Yeah. It's nice until you see him... " Natsu crossed his arms and and stared at a nearby macaw.

"Him?" Lucy was then startled by the sound of laughter. Crazy laughter. A girl's and a boy's.

"Oh no..." Natsu got all mad but Lucy walked over to the sound of the laughter. "What are you doing?" Natsu tried to pull her away but they both fell and landed in front of a giant table. "Why is Natsu here?" a girl's voice was heard. "I don't know ,my dear. Maybe they came to join the tea party!" A boy's voice was heard. They sounded very familiar but Lucy couldn't put her finger on it. She rose up and saw a very long glass table with different Tea set's everywhere.

There was a red table cloth and 3 people at the end. _Wait... There are only two people but, what's that thing? _"Hey Happy!" Natsu got up and waved to the little creature.

"Aye!" The little creature waved back. The fog went away and Lucy saw a blue mouse. _ Happy's a mouse?! _

"Well look who it is, it's my old buddy... Little White Rabbit" The boy snickered. "SHUT THE HELL UP, GRAY! AT LEAST I'M NORMAL!"

The boy jumped up onto the table and stood with one hand placed on his chest. "Me? Mad? Oh, very well than." The boy stared at Natsu. It was Gray. He had on a olive green tux coat that was outlined in Gold and cuffed sleeves. He had a tie that was dark orange and a beige dress shirt. His pants were black with a lot of chains wrapping around his torso. His shoes were dark brown dress shoes.

Gray had on a wide black top hat that had a green ribbon wrapped around it with a big bow on the side. His face was full of insanity. He had an insane grin on with wide dark blue eyes.

Gray leaned back and fell back into his chair in a sitting position. He landed perfectly onto his giants Black chair. "Why don't you join our little tea party. I'll tell you the secret ingredient if you try." Gray laughed lifted the tea pot over his head and let it tip to the side so the tea would poor into the cup that was on the table. The tea fell perfectly into the cup with missing a single drop.

Lucy then saw someone stand behind his chair and put her hand on his chest and wrapped the other arm around the top of his head "Juvia loves your tea, Gray-sama."

Juvia had brown bunny ears instead of normal ears. She wore a dress shirt with a mini black skirt. Her hair was straight down with one single curl in the front. She had high black boots that were wrapped in chains. Juvia had a choker that was made of chains and she had a dark clue sweater vest on over the dress shirt.

"Oh I know you do, Juvia. But poor Natsu is missing out. Come join us, girl. Try some. " Gray took a sip of his tea and slid the full tea cup across the table, over to Lucy.

Lucy picked up the cup and saw that Happy and Nasu were talking to each other. Laughing and having fun.

Lucy took a sip of the tea and then saw many colors for a few seconds, then it stopped. "Ummm... I just remembered that I had a lot of water today" She nervously giggled and pushed the cup away. Lucy then sat down. _So Gray is the Mad Hatter. I know that Juvia will also be mad. It's in the book. They are both crazy. _

"So, Ms. Blonde. Tell me your name" Gray leaned in, towards the table.

Lucy got scared. He was creeping her out.

"I don't bite" He said. Juvia now was sitting next to Gray. She was admiring him. Lucy then spoke up "My name is Lucy..."

Gray clapped his hands together. His white, satin, gloves were intertwined. Gray then spread his arms out and the name Lucy was in big letters and made of ice. "Lucy. What a nice name" Juvia then got jealous "Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia's name?" She asked him.

Gray laughed and put his finger under Juvia's chin "Oh, I love that name." Gray then took his hand away "Lucy sounds too... Soft. Your more for Natsu..." Gray stretched out his back by swinging his arms to his sides.

Lucy gulped "Are you really crazy?" She couldn't believe that Gray, the most chilled out guy in Fairy Tail, was the Mad Hatter.

Gray stood up and tuned his chair to face him. He then stepped on it and then the table. He started walking towards her. One hand on his side and the other on the head of the tie.

"Sometimes, It may look like people aren't. But trust me. I'm the craziest person in Wonderland"

**... **

**There you go guys! three more characters! YAHOO! Oh shit. I'm turning int Black*Star... You didn't see anything... **


	3. Chapter 3

**NO TALK! **

**... **

Lucy stared at Gray... "Your insane" Still in disbelief.

Gray stood on the table right in front of Lucy and bent down. His nose very close to hers "Why yes, my dear. If you don't believe me..." He stood up straight "Ask anyone else." Natsu laughed. "You are crazy." then he stopped "Hey. I just remembered you still owe me 20 bucks."

Gray stared at Natsu. He jumped down and put an arm around Natsu'sn neck "Buddy. Pal. You should know that I do have the money. It's just... You still owe me 40." That shut Natsu up.

"So, Gray-" Juvia jumped up on top of the table and ran over to Gray and jumped onto his back "No one talks to Gray-sama but Juvia" Juvia smiled while Gray was laying on his face... On the ground.

Gray lifted his head up "Juvia. For the millionth time. GET OFF!" Juvia did as she was told. Gray flattened out his coat and wiped dust off of his shoulders "You'll ruin the suit."

Lucy looked confused "Sorry to interrupt but I still need to find a way back home." Gray had Juvia hugging him. He put on his hat and tilted his head to the side "Where are you from?". Lucy pointed up.

Gray and Natsu had big eyes "YOU CAME FROM THE SKY?!" They both yelled at the same time. "That's fricken awesome Luce!" _Oh great. This Natsu also gave me that nickname. Great. _

"That's incredible. How much tea comes from up in the sky? Is it good? Do you wear hats?" Gray stared at Lucy.

"I DON'T COME FROM THE SKY!" Lucy yelled and threw a tea cup at Gray's head. Hew was unscathed and he also didn't react. "I fell down a hole and then I suddenly I landed here." Gray and Natsu stared at Lucy in awe. Juvia didn't like that her Gray was starring at Lucy so she offered Gray tea. He can't stay away from that. Gray smiled and chugged the tea then threw it at a tree just over Lucy's head. The glass crashing. "Do they have animals?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. People have pet rabbits" Lucy smirked as Natsu squeaked. She then sighed. She knew there was a queen and all. "Do any one of you kn-" Horologium was standing behind Lucy. She totally forgot that he was following her.

"Ahem. Do any one of you know where the queen is?" Lucy asked. Natsu stared at Gray while Gray was sitting down in his chair making his fingers run across the arm rest's of his chair. He looked up "Yes, I do know where the Queen of Spades is." He looked back down at his finger's.

Lucy smiled "Take me to her, Please!" Gray stood up and sighed. "Fine..." He then got the insane smile again "But I first need to go get something from my house..." Gray and Juvia walked away and all the tea kettles and mugs started walking after them.

_HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE WALKING! _Lucy stared at the walking tea pots.

After about half an hour later, Natsu jumped up "Wait. Gray doesn't have a house." Lucy stared at Natsu "I can't believe I got tricked by Gray"

* * *

Gray and Juvia were sprinting through the forest. Juvia was running next to Gray.

He never wanted to visit the Queen again. She scares him... He vowed to never return slammed into someone after a minute. After shaking his head to have his eyes focused, he looked up at a red headed male with sunglasses.

"Hello" The man said.

"Who are y-" Natsu jumped onto Gray and held him down. Natsu stared Gray in the eyes "Tell us where the Queen is." Gray squirmed and tried to get Natsu off of him. "Get off, Rabbit. I'm not saying nothing." Lucy nodded. _That was more Gray. _Natsu grabbed Gray's shirt collar and lifted him up. "Don't make me, Gray. You know I will." Gray laughed "Like you can do anything to me. You know that won't worked. You tried before but it didn't work." Natsu slammed Gray into a tree and tied his hands together with chains and gagged him,

"YOU TAKE HIM AS HOSTAGE?!" Lucy screamed at Natsu. Not noticing Loke.

"What was I supposed to do? Not take him hostage?" Lucy nodded "Yes. That's what normal people do" '

Loke placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder "Hey, beautiful"

"Leo?"

**... **

**There you go. Another chapter. ENJOY MY GOOD PEOPLE! **


End file.
